Erika Harlacher
Erika Harlacher (born August 29, 1990 in Ventura County, California, USA) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Secret Millionaires Club (2012-2017) - Ateefah (ep15), D.E.B (ep26), Girl Player (ep4), Guinevere, Hayley (ep9), Sasha (ep18), Tyri (ep17) *Treehouse Detectives (2018) - Dipsy (ep17), Jane (ep19), Mother Whale (ep16) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2018) - Ondine/Syren (ep41) *Wakfu (2018) - Yugo Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Maho Shiraishi *Accel World (2013) - Blood Leopard, Cobalt Blade (ep6), Michiru Mita (ep4) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Asseylum Vers Allusia *Back Street Girls: Gokudols (2018) - Aily Yamamoto *Blue Exorcist (2012) - Nishiwaki (ep6) *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Ao Hojo *Charlotte (2016) - Yumi Shirayanagi *Dino Girl Gauko (2019) - Erika, Ninja-Kun *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Videl *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Liliko Kinutsugai *Fate/Apocrypha (2017-2018) - Jeanne d'Arc/'Ruler' *Forest of Piano (2018-2019) - Arisa, Christina, Sophie Omersson, Young Karl *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Announcers (ep9), Claria *God Eater (2016-2017) - Hibari Takeda *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Emilia, Shu *Hero Mask (2018) - Eleanor *Hi Score Girl (2018) - Koharu Hidaka, Akira's Older Sister, Girl 2 *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Kurapika, Elevator Girl (ep27) *Inazuma Eleven: Ares (2019) - Kiko Calavento *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (????) - Sherry (Announced) *K-On! (2011) - Announcer (ep12), Clerk (ep13), Shiho (ep14) *Kakegurui (2018) - Yumeko Jabami *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Kaede Akiyama, Female Audience Member, Female Nurse Kure, Hayama Shunka, Ietsugu, Tomari, Yoshiko, Young Ohma, Young Urito Suziko *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Sukuyo Mankanshoku *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Haruka Uehara, Shoko Igarashi *Lost Song (2018) - Al *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Erena Todo *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Dunya *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2014) - Dunya *Megalo Box (2018) - Yukiko Shirato (ep1) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Natsumi Torii, Wakana Nura, Woman (ep8) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Natsumi Torii (ep25), Reira, Wakana Nura (ep25) *Occultic;Nine (2017) - Asuna Kisaki (Announced) *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Crusch Karsten *revisions (2019) - Marin "Marimari" Temari *Skip Beat! (2017) - Eiko (Announced) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Sasha *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Siune/An Si-eun *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Erika, Operator *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Claudia Enfield *The Promised Neverland (2019) - Mark, Nina (ep3) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Elizabeth Liones, Liz (ep15) *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Elizabeth Liones (ep1) *Toradora! (2014) - Ami Kawashima *Ultramarine Magmell (2019) - Zero *Violet Evergarden (2018) - Violet Evergarden *Yo-kai Watch (2018) - Hailey Anne Thomas *Your lie in April (2016) - Emi Igawa *Yuki Yuna is a Hero (2015) - Mimori Togo 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Keiko Iida *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Erina Todo *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Miki Midorikawa *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2012) - Additional Voices *Penguin Highway (2019) - Onee-san/'Young Lady' *Redline (2012) - Flight Attendant *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Siune/An Si-eun *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky: The Movie (2018) - Elizabeth 'OVA - Dubbing' *Hi Score Girl: Extra Stage (2019) - Koharu Hidaka *Violet Evergarden: Surely, Someday You Will Understand "Love" (2018) - Violet Evergarden 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Kurosawa (ep3), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Mini-Series - Dubbing' *Twice Upon a Time (2019) - Brenda 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Always a Witch (2019) - Alicia *Better Than Us (2019) - Borya Bot, Female Assistant, Female Computer Voice, Female Cronos Employee, Female Customer, Female Lawyer, Oksana, Receptionist, Sanci, Woman at Bar, Woman in Cafeteria *Money Heist (2017) - Ariadna Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleship (2012) - Lt. Grace Harland *D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die (2014) - Olivia Jones *Killer Instinct (2013) - Sadira *River City Girls (2019) - Noize *Smite (2018) - Nightbane Jing Wei *The Technomancer (2016) - Amélia Reacher, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *AI: The Somnium Files (2019) - Aiba *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Ayesha Altugle *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Ann Takamaki *Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon: Every Buddy! (2019) - Meja *Conception Plus: Maidens of the Twelve Stars (2019) - Yuzuha (Announced) *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Kyoko Kirigiri *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Kyoko Kirigiri *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Kaede Akamatsu *Death end re;Quest (2019) - Clea Glaive *Dragon Star Varnir (2019) - Karikaro *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Wing Diver Soldier B *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Harley, Marissa *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Harley, Marissa *God Eater 3 (2019) - Female Voice #19 *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Ryuka *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices *Omega Quintet (2015) - Momoka *Persona 5 (2017) - Ann Takamaki *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight (2018) - Ann Takamaki *Secret of Mana (2018) - Krissie, Lumina *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2019) - Juna Crawford *The Witch and the Hundred Knight 2 (2018) - Gabrielle *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Alison, Miralda, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (101) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (93) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2020. Category:American Voice Actors